A Peça
by Musa.u-u
Summary: Tenten e Neji sempre se entenderam bem , ate pegarem os papeis principais da peça escolar A Bela adormecida . Um novo sentimento surge entre eles , os deixando confusos . O que seria isso ? NejiXTenten e NaruxHina participação especial da akatsuki e ItachixOC
1. Prologo

**Atenção: **_O site esta "comendo" algumas palavras daí a fic acaba não fazendo sentido em algumas partes, mas vou dar um jeito. Obrigado pela atenção._

**A Peça**

**Capitulo 1**

**Country School , Teatro ... **

- HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA PRINCIPE ENCANTADO , VOCE NUNCA IRA ME DETER !

- E O QUE VEREMOS – O príncipe saca a espada e a batalha começa .

- Corta!- Gritou Jiraya-sensei. Serio , não entendo porque ele insiste em falar isso , nos não estamos em um filme.

A olá sou Tenten, tenho dezesseis anos e agora estou no teatro ensaiando para a peça de fim de ano da escola A bela Adormecida. Sabe quem e a personagem principal? EU!

Sabe aquela doida que soltou uma risada maligna no começo? bem essa e a Rin , minha amiga desde a 6° serie ( agora estamos no segundo ano do ensino médio) . Ela e uma pessoa muito engraçada , tem os cabelos castanhos escuros misturados com tons de ruivo,lisos , olhos azuis escuros meio puxados e sempre usava delineador preto , e era raro ela usar cores claras nas roupas . Rin iria interpretar a Bruxa Malévola e ela estava tentando inventar uma risada maligna mais... Não ta dando certo sabe?

- Rin, por favor " Príncipe Felipe " não " príncipe encantado " – Jiraya-sensei explicou a ela , pela milésima vez .

- Jiraya-sensei , se o príncipe beija e a menina acorda , ele _É_ encantado ! Já se viu beijar alguém morto e ele acordar?!

-Ok , ok – O sensei concordou já sem paciência – fale como quiser , apenas siga o texto . Neji , quando for puxar a espada , puxe com entonação! Como se você fosse mesmo arrancar o coração da bruxa – ele falou com uma empolgação que me assustou – Me entende?

- A-acho que sim ...

A é mesmo , Hyuuga Neji seria o príncipe Felipe , ou seja , meu par . Nos somos amigos sabe , não tanto quando eu sou amiga do Lee , mas amigos. Falando em Rock Lee, ele seria o Rei pai da princesa Aurora na peça e faria par um a Sakura uma menina de cabelo rosa estranho que sera a Rainha. Minha outra amiga Hyuuga Hinata faria a fada Flora . Acho que combinou muito com ela esse personagem. As outras duas fadas seriam a Karin , e uma tal de Temari que tinha fama de bater em qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminhos.

-Tenten, Neji venham aqui – chamou Jiraya e sai de trás das cortinhas ate a beira do palco. Chegando La me sentei na ponta ao lado de Neji e mais algumas pessoas do elenco.

-Sim , sensei ?

-Vocês já estão preparados para a cena final ?

- Cena final? –perguntou Neji

- Sim , Felipe derrota a bruxa malvada e...

- Haaaaaaaaaa – resmungou Rin – porque uma vez na vida o mal não pode vencer?

- Você só fala isso porque e sua personagem – Sakura implicou com ela .

- Ei boto-cor-de-rosa ninguém te chamou na conversa !

Elas duas não vão muito uma com a cara da outra . Acho que já deu pra perceber ne ?

Jiraya pediu silencio e continuou:

- Sobe no quarto de aurora , la encontra a bela princesa adormecida então ...

- Então?

-Então no final hehe ...

- No final?

- No final?

- No final?

- JÁ SEI! Os dois morrem?! – perguntou Rin com brilho nos olhos cortando o clima de tensão e fazendo todos rirem.

Finalmente o ensaio acabou e fui junto com Rin para aula de Geografia. Na qual ela ficava babando litros pelo professor Itachi . Ele realmente era bonito , mas não fazia meu tipo.

Chegando la nos sentamos lado a lado e depois Hinata chegou e se sentou na minha frente meio ( muito ) vermelha .

- O que ouve Hinata ?- perguntou Rin

- N-n-n-n-na-na-na ...

- Na ?...- perguntei ,não entendendo nada .

- JÁ SEI ! Você viu o Naruto !

- Acho que não foi só isso ...

- B-bem e que...

- e que ? – eu e Rin perguntamos muito curiosas nos aproximando da mesa de Hinata.

- E-eu c-ca-cai e daí ...

- Daí ?

- O Na-na-naruto-kun ele ...- Ela estava muito vermelha quase roxa .

- Anda Hinata! Fala logo !

-osmeusmateirascairamdaionarutopassouemeajudoualev antardaielemeajudouapegaros materiaisdainossasmãossetocaram...

-Não entendi nada

- E melhor deixar quieto , o professor Itachi chegou! – Falou Rin e se sentou com brilho nos olhos.

A aula foi tediosamente chata , ninguém e pra conversar e fiquei olhando pela janela e aula toda , exceto quando o professor chamou minha atenção e perguntou " Tenten esta prestando atenção na aula ?" e respondi que sim . Era mentira obvio.

Depois tivemos mais uma aula e deu o sinal de saída , estava guardando meus matérias no armário com Rin e Hinata ao meu lado quando Lee e Neji apareceram .

- Ei meninas que tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje a tarde ?- perguntou Lee com um sorriso .

- Huuum , tenho que alimentar meu porquinho-da-índia – respondeu Rin , mais eu lembrei que ... Ela não tinha porquinho-da-índia !

- M-mais v-voce não tem um porquinho-da-índia Rin-chan ...

- Haa verdade , então não tenho nada pra fazer hoje a tarde não ...

- Nem eu – respondi .

- Eu também não Lee-kun.

- Porque nos não vamos ao cinema ? – Perguntou Lee. Ate que não era uma má idéia

- Ate que não e uma má idéia – Disse Neji . Incrível como as pessoas falam tudo que eu penso eles lêem mentes, só falta falar pra assistir Homem de Ferro 3

- Porque nos não assistimos Homem de Ferro 3 ?

Eu disse , meus amigos lêem mentes !

- B-boa ideia Rin-chan ...

- Nos encontramos no shopping em duas horas então ? –perguntou Neji . E todos concordamos.

**2 horas depois , Shopping da cidade ...**

Eu vesti uma roupa comum , não gostava de glamour e brilho , ao contrario de algumas garotas da minha escola , que pareciam ate ...melhor não falar. Serio , claro que tudo tem uma exceção , ou seja eu e minhas amigas no caso .

Quando cheguei ao shopping estavam todos la

- Desculpem pelo atraso .

- Que nada Tenten-chan , o importante e que você veio – respondeu Lee alegremente

Nos entramos no shopping quando chegamos ao cinema , tinha uma fila Mega-hiper-utra-super-imensa pra comprar os ingressos .

- Haa eu não acredito ! – Rin parecia realmente brava .

- Que droga ... Devia ter comprado pela internet - Neji resmungava como sempre .

-Que pena ...

- Não fiquem triste pessoal ainda da pra fazer alguma coisa – Disse Lee

Neji perguntou

- Como o que ?

- Como ...

- JÁ SEI ! – Gritou Rin fazendo todos se assustarem

- HAA! NÃO GRITAA!

- Olha quem ta gritando agora Tenten e.e – Ela retrucou

-Prossiga ¬¬

- PARQUE DE DIVERSOES! \o/

- A e época de Festa Junina *u* Vai ter Maça do amor ... – comecei a pensar numa deliciosa maça com calda e aiai...

-Tambem tem jogos divertidos ! Yosh ! ol

- E uma boa idéia , só tem um probleminha ...

- Qual Neji ?

- Ainda são duas e meia da tarde , la só abre as quatro horas ...

- Ai e mesmo - lembrei

- E-e-então porque n-nos não vamos jogar boliche ?

- Isso Hinata , que ótima idéia ! – Concordou Lee

- Então vamos la pessoal !

Nos fomos rumo ao segundo andar , onde ficava o boliche . Nada melhor do que passar a tarde com os amigos.

_Continua ... _


	2. O parque e a Diversão

**A Peça**

**Capitulo 2**

Queria poder dizer que o jogo estava ótimo mas , se estava ótimo era só pros meus amigos , de varias bolas que eu lancei , a maioria passou reto e nem tocou nenhum dos pinos .A melhor jogadora dali era a Hinata , ela lançava com uma leveza incrível como se estivesse dançando balé e jogando vôlei ao mesmo tempo(?).

Agora era minha vez de lançar. Fiquei nervosa algumas pessoas estavam olhando e pareciam falar alguma coisa. Peguei uma bola ,mirei nos pinos, respirei fundo ,flexionei,lancei e...QUASE FUI JUNTO ! Ainda bem que alguém me segurou, senão eu ia de cara no chão, e por incrível que pareça ...

- FOI STRAIK! - Gritou Rin .

- NÃO ACREDITO! FOI STRAIK! – Eu comemorei ate me tocar que quem tinha me segurado era ninguém mais , ninguém menos que o Neji – O-obrigado Neji !

- Não foi nada– Ele respondeu com um sorriso de canto .

- Parabéns Tenten-chan – Hinata me sorriu

Depois disso eu achei melhor parar de jogar, vai que acontecesse um incidente e o Neji estivesse muito ocupado pra me segurar de novo ne?

Algum tempo depois o jogo acabou , estávamos descendo para o primeiro andar,olhei no meu relógio , já marcava 16:20

- Ei pessoal , o parque abriu faz vinte minutos – avisei

-Vamos mais tarde ? Eu to com fome, vamos comer antes de ir? T-T

- Verdade esse jogo deu fome – Lee concordou com Rin

-Acho que depois seria mais divertido mesmo – eu concordei

- Então vamos la pras 17:00 , 17:30 ? – Perguntou Neji

- Okay ^^

.

.

.

- Vocês aceitam? *u*

Rin colocou uma porção de batatas fritas extra grandes( Le-se : SUPER-EXTRA-MEGA-HIPER grandes u.u ) na mesa com muito molho .Eu não resisti , peguei algumas com muiitoooo molho

- Parecem boas – Lee pegou uma , foi fazer uma manobra , jogou a batata no ar que em vez de cair na boca dele caio encima do nariz , fazendo ele ficar sujo de ketchup

- Hahahahaha ai Lee como você e bobo – eu ria

- Aqui Lee – Hinata estendeu um lenço de papel para ele limpar o nariz

- Obrigado Hina-chan...

Olhei para as pessoas da mesa e a única pessoa que não estava comendo nada era o Neji

- Não ta com fome?

- Eu to ...

- Então porque não come? O.õ

Ele olhou para as fritas, olhou pros nossos amigos comendo e conversando distraidamente, e depois olhou pra mim...

- A já sei , você ta com vergonha ...- eu adivinhei

Ele enrubesceu um pouco e virou o rosto pro lado

- E claro que não ...

- E claro que sim – eu peguei uma batata – abre o boca !

- O que?!

- Vai logo! – eu fiz uma cara de mal, e acho que deu certo pois ele abriu a boca e dei a batata pra ele – Bom menino ^^

Depois olhei pro lado e todos os meus outros amigos estavam me olhando com a cara tipo assim °o°

- Q-que foi pessoal ? – acho que eu fiquei corada

- Nada ... – Eles responderam em uníssono

Não deve ter sido estranho eu dar comida na boca do Neji ne ? Nos somos amigos , o que teria de estranho nisso ?...Ok , isso foi estranho sim, mas pelo menos ele perdeu a vergonha . Quem diria , Hyuuga Neji com vergonha, vou zoar ele pro resto da vida, VOU USAR ISSO CONTRA ELE TODA VEZ QUE ELE SE ACHAR O MASTER , VOU DOMINAR O MUNDO HIAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA...

Ok vocês não leram isso , foi efeito do molho...

.

.

.

Algum tempo depois nos estávamos no Parque de Diversões , me lembrava de ir la com meus pais quando era pequena , adorava a Roda Gigante . Talvez hoje eu vá la outra vez , seria legal.

Eu estava olhando a incrível competição de tiro ao alvo do Lee contra o Naruto que saiu sabe-se la de onde , os dois tentavam acertar o maximo de patos possível e o que parecia e que estavam empatados

- Vai Lee ! – Rin torcia com um algodão doce na mão

- Vamos naruto-kun , vamos Naruto-kun ... – Hinata torcia timidamente e baixinho do meu lado

Os tiros tinha acabado , Naruto e Lee acertaram o mesmo numero de patos e ganharam dois ursinhos Teddy

- Huum ... – Naruto começou a encarar o ursinho, depois estendeu ele pra Hinata – Pra você Hina-chan – ele deu um mega sorriso e a Hinata ficou mais vermelha que pimentão maduro

- O-o-obrigado N-n-naruto-kun ...

Eu nem me incomodei em perguntar pra quem o Lee daria o ursinho, pois sabia que ele ia dar de presente pra Ayame, uma menina da nossa escola que ele gosta desde a 7°Serie.

Nos fomos andar pelo parque, daí paremos em frente a uma barraquinha de jogos ,onde tinha varias latas de metal empilhadas formando uma pirâmide e um moço falando :

- Faça as latas caírem com apenas uma tacada e ganha aquele fabuloso premio !

Ele apontava pra um imenso Panda de pelúcia que devia ter um metro de altura , ele era tão lindo , tão fofo *u*

- Acho que eu vou tentar ! – Eu falei , aquele panda ia ser meu !

- Que besteira Tenten ... – O Neji retrucou

- Você fala isso porque não consegue Neji ...

- Você ta duvidando de mim?

- Claro u.u

- Otimo ...

Ele foi ate o moço da barraquinha e pagou por três lances

- Tenten , aprenda a nunca me desafiar ...

Ele tacou uma bolinha como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e... O BASTARDO DERRUBOU TODAS AS LATAS COM UMA TACADA SO !

Tinha um monte de gente olhando e eu estava abismada ... O lindo ursinho panda ... era pra ser meu ...

- Parabens! Você levou o grande premio! – O moço da banca deu o grande Ursinho panda que era pra ser **MEU** pro Neji

Eu estava acabada, derrotada, meu lindo ursinho panda, porque o Neji foi fazer isso? Porqueeeee ? ç.ç

- To – Eu sai dos meus devaneios e quando olhei pra frente vi um lindo ,fofo e perfeito ursinho panda de um metro - E pra você Tenten

Neji sacudia o ursinho na minha frente

- Serio ?!

- É ...

- HAA ! – Eu peguei o ursinho e dei um abraço no Neji– Obrigado , obrigado ,obrigado !

Ele era meu, tão lindo , tão fofo , tão ... Daí eu me toquei que ainda estava abraçando o Neji e o soltei, nos dois estávamos meio corados

- N-não foi nada - Ele virou o rosto pro lado denovo , fica tão fofo gaguejando , não tão fofo quando meu ursinho panda de um metro e claro ...

Nos continuamos andando pelo parque , eu abraçada no meu lindo ursinho panda de um metro , super feliz. Dai eu lembrei que tinha que perguntar uma coisa

- Naruto de onde você saiu?

- Como assim ?!Da barriga da minha mãe claro o.o

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Como você achou a gente no parque ?

- há ta , e que eu tava com a Sakura-chan e o Sasuke daí os dois sumiram eu comecei a andar e achei vocês – Ele explicou

- Ataa ...

Eu olhei pro lado e vi a roda gigante linda e perguntei :

- Pessoal quem quer ir na roda gigante comigo ?

- R-roda Gigante ? A-altura ? – Rin perguntou com os olhos um pouco arregalados

- A Rin-chan desculpe esqueci que você tem medo de altura...

- Sem problemas...

- Eu vou ! – falou Naruto animado- Vamos Hina-chan ?

- C-certo – ela respondeu um pouco corada e os dois seguiram para a Roda Gigante

- Eu não quero segurar vela – falei baixinho

- Eu vou com você Tenten – Neji falou , eu acho que fiquei corada denovo , não sei porque.

- Então vamos Neji n.n

Nos dois fomos em direção a Roda. Lee ficou com a Rin e os dois foram comprar alguma coisa pra comer .

**Na Roda Gigante ...**

Eu olhava as luzes do parque de cima ,eram tão lindas . Eu estava a sós em uma cabine com o Neji que parecia meio distraído olhando as luzes o parque também

- Obrigado Neji ...- Eu me virei para ele ,que desviou a atenção pra mim

- Pelo que ?

- Por hoje , foi tão divertido , obrigado por me segurar na pista de boliche ...

Ele deu um sorriso de canto e respondeu :

- Obrigado pela batata cheia de molho ...

- Obrigado pelo ...- Eu olhei pro ursinho panda e me toquei que ele ainda não tinha um nome

- Que tal chamar ele de ... Tenji ?

- Tenji ?

- É ...

- Huum , e criativo , pode ser ! Obrigado pelo Tenji ^^

- Não foi nada ... Obrigado pelo dia divertido ...

- Não foi nada – respondi com um sorriso

Hoje tinha sido realmente incrível ,eu me diverti muito . Espero que dias assim se repitam comigo e meus amigos...

_Continua ..._

**oooOOOooo**

Oii , mais um capitulo postado e eu agradeço pelas Reviews deixadas . E obrigado também e quem leu e não deixou Review ^^

Há sobre o nome do Ursinho panda da Tenten , o Tenji , quem não entendeu o nome vai entender mais tarde ;3

Bye, bye o/


	3. Segredos

**A Peça**

**Capitulo 3**

Hoje acordei feliz. Não sei o motivo. Acho que estava tão feliz que seria capaz aquele passarinho azul do filme _A Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões _pousar no meu ombro e começar a cantar.

Fiz minha higiene matinal, tomei banho , Café da manha e segui pra escola . Chegando la estranhei não encontrar Rin nos portões principais esperando então fui procurar alguma coisa pra fazer no meu armário.

La tinha umas coisa comuns e incomuns como: Livros, livros, CD do AC/DC que eu achava ter perdido, pacote de Doritos, Suéter de lã, foto da turma, Foto do Johnny Deep ...

Me dando um susto repentino,alguém encostou no armário ao lado

-Tenten ...

Esse alguém parecia um zumbi falando. Me virei para ele , que na verdade era ela , olhei de baixo pra cima , botas plataforma cano-curto , calça leggin preta um pouco abaixo do umbigo , um top (que na minha opinião era um sutiã) preto, uma jaqueta preta com detalhes cinzas pontiagudos completamente aberta , cabelos castanhos com tons avermelhados presos de um jeito desembrenhado , e pra completar um óculos escuro . Ela na verdade era a Rin

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Te explico no caminho do Vestiário com chuveiros...

Ela respondeu com aquela voz de zumbi e começou a me puxar ate o vestiário.

.

.

.

- Falta quando tempo pra 1°Aula ?- Rin perguntou de dentro da área que ficavam os chuveiros

- Ainda falta vinte minutos – respondi

- Ufa...

- Agora quer fazer o favor de contar o que aconteceu?

- Tem mais alguém ai? – Ela perguntou

- Não , apenas nós duas , agora conta !

- Ontem quando eu cheguei em casa la pras 21h30min da noite , meu vizinho me ligou ...

- Qual deles ? – Eu perguntei

- O Deidara , sabe quem e ne?

- Sei sim.

Uma vez eu avia saído com Rin, seu vizinho que tinha uns 22 anos e alguns amigos dele, era uma turma legal.

Ela continuou :

- Ele perguntou se eu queria ir a um Show de Rock com ele e os mesmo amigos, eu so tive que pedir pro meu pai, ele deixou porque acha que o Deidara e um cara sensato...

- Ele é um cara legal, um pouco sensato, ate um pouco bonito mesmo loiros não fazendo meu tipo ...

- Olha vou contar pro Neji !

- WHAT ?!- Eu gritei

- O que você ouviu ... Ta na cara vocês dois se gostam ...

- Gostamos não u.u

- Gostam sim !

- Não é não...prossiga com sua "grande aventura "

- Então chegando la estava a mesma turma e ...e... M-m-mais um pessoa...

- Quem? e.e – eu provoquei

- E-eu não lembro o nome!

Ela desligou o chuveiro

- Uhum sei , depois você me conta o nome , prossiga -Eu falei

- Eu já falei que não lembro o nome!

- Se você não lembra porque esta tão nervosa? e.e

Ela saiu da área de chuveiros com outra leggin preta, um blusão branco com os olhos de um panda desenhados , e calçou as botas plataformas . Foi em direção ao seu armário e começou a pentear os cabelos molhados . Depois os prendeu com uma piranha e começou a passar lenços umedecidos em torno dos olhos pra tirar o borrado da maquiagem

- Então – ela suspirou e continuou – La estavam Konan , Pein , Hidan , Tobi , Sasori , Kisame e...e... – Ela começou a ficar vermelha

- Rin ?

-...

-Rin ?!

-.Hã...hã ... Então nós nos divertimos, dançamos e ... –Ela ficou mais vermelha que antes

- RIN!

- Desculpe ... Então eu cheguei em casa as 4h00min e fui dormir com a mesma roupa que sai , depois acordei atrasada e agora estou aqui te contando FIM!

- Seu pai não brigou?

- Ele tava dormindo...

- Ata, terminou ai ?

- Sim,sim – ela fechou o armário e pegou sua bolsa- Vamos ...

Agora eu tinha duas certezas: 1° Maquiagens que não são aprova d'água te deixavam parecendo um panda assim que entram em contato com água 2° Rin estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Eu vou descobrir o que é ,senão não me chamo Mitsashi Tenten !

.

.

.

Depois de quatro aulas finalmente o intervalo , todos se sentaram em uma mesa do refeitório . Então foi ouvido um baralho vindo das caixas de som e depois um tose pra limpar a garganta

_-Caros alunos aqui quem fala e sua diretora , Tsunade. Vim lhes avisar que ..._

_TOC TOC_

_- Arglh ! Ca-ham , vim lhes avisar que ..._

_TOC TOC TOC !_

_- Shizinue ABRA A PORTA !_

_-S-sim Tsunade-sama_

_- Continuando meus caros estudantes, vim lhes avisar que a peça escolar A Bela Adormecida ira ser apresentada nesse sábado .Próxima Segunda-feira vocês não terão aula e será realizado o Grande Baile de todos os final de ano letivo .OBRIGATORIO para os alunos dos terceiro e segundo ano .Seu tema , em combinação com a peça, será contos de fada . Obrigado pela atenção , de sua diretora Tsunade ..._

Droga, agora tinha duas coisas com que me preocupar, primeiro a peça escolar pois faltavam apenas 4 dias para sua estréia , vou ficar depois da aula ensaiando , testando roupa , ensaiando mais ...

E meu outro problema , a droga do baile . Daí você se pergunta _"O que tem de tão mal em um baile , com tema fofo desses ?" _O problema **É** o baile , eu não tenho com quem ir , terei que alugar uma fantasia de ultima hora por causa dos ensaios.

Provavelmente seria a semana mais cansativa de todas. Mas eu devia pensar pelo lado positivo , depois viriam as férias ... E daí começaria um longo e chato ano letivo de novo... Ok. Todo lado positivo tem um lado negativo.

Meu celular vibrou – quase pulei da cadeira de susto – olhei no seu visor e tinha uma mensagem :

_**Naruto U. : Tenten me ajuda !**_

Ue que estranho , geralmente o Naruto sairia gritando no refeitório ou pediria a ajuda do Uchiha . Acho que dessa vez era serio

_**Tenten M.: O que aconteceu?**_

_**Naruto U. : Eu quero convidar a Hinata pro baile!**_

Finamente ele deixou de ser tapado! DEM GLORIA A DEUS IRMÃOS!

_**Tenten M.: Então no caso NÃO faça uma grande surpresa na frente de todos , ela vai ficar envergonhada , seja discreto u.u**_

Legal, gostei, agora serei conselheira romântica de quem vai ter um par pro baile, porque eu vou ficar segurando vela provavelmente...

_**Naruto U.: E o que eu falo ? Onde eu falo?**_

_**Tenten M.: E o seguinte, sabe aquele pinheiro beeem grande que tem atrás da escola , perto daqueles banquinhos de pedra ? Chama ela pra la depois que a aula acabar !**_

_**Naruto U.: Entendi , e o que eu falo ?**_

_**Tenten M.: "HINATA QUER IR AO BAILE COMIGO?" ANTA!**_

_**Naruto U.: OQUE ?! Eu não vou chamar a Hinatinha de anta !**_

_**Tenten M.: Anta e VOCÊ SUA ANTA ! Agora eu sei porque a Sakura te bate toda hora ! E de onde você tirou o "Hinatinha" ?**_

_**Naruto U.: T.T E so um apelido fofo ...**_

_**Tenten M.: Hn tanto faz. Começa a puxar assunto com ela e depois pergunta "Hinata quer ir ao baile comigo?" **_

_**Naruto U.: Entendi ! OBRIGADO TENTEN ! **_

_**Tenten M.: Não foi nada, agora vê se não estraga tudo !**_

_**Naruto U.: Deixa comigo !**_

_._

_._

_._

Na sexta e ultima aula de quarta feira o único amigo que tinha a mesma aula que eu era o Neji. Nós estávamos caminhando rumo a sala de biologia quando uma garota de cabelo claros e curtos parou na nossa frente

- Hã... O-oi ... – Ela disse meio vermelha – Neji será que eu podia falar com você?

- Fale – ele respondeu em um tom que geralmente usa com pessoas não intimas

- Hã .. b-bem eu queria saber se você ... quer ir ao baile comigo...

Era só o que me faltava ! Não sei o que deu em mim na hora mais eu me virei pra ele e disse :

- E então _Neji_ .Vai ou_ não_?

Ok, aquilo saiu mais ríspido do que devia

Ele deu um sorriso de canto e respondeu para _ela:_

_-_ Desculpe já tem alguém que eu quero convidar...

- A c-certo , t-tudo bem eu entendo – Ela olho pra mim e sorriu – A gente se vê ...

E saiu andando. Eu não aquentei e perguntei pra ele

- Quem e?

- O que? – ele respondeu

- Quem você vai convidar?

- Você vai descobrir...

Ele sorriu e nós entramos na sala de Biologia.

Isso estava me incomodando , meus amigos não me contavam mais as coisas , será que não confiavam mais na minha pessoa?

Não, não! Nada de pensamentos negativos, eles... Eles provavelmente iram me contar depois.

Isso mesmo , eu tenho que confiar nos meus amigos.

_Continua..._

**oooOOOooo**

**Oii denovo n.n**

**Esse capitulo te deixou curioso? Sim? Não? Okay ...**

**Deixe sua review , obrigado novamente a quem leu e continua seguindo a fic**

**Bjim**


	4. Convites

**A Peça **

**Capitulo 4**

Na aula de biologia com o professor Kakashi não tinha nada de diferente ate agora, exceto pela parte que antes da aula começar o meu amiguinho foi falar com o professor. Quando eu perguntei o que tinha dito ao professor, ele apenas sorriu e respondeu _"– Nada"._

Esqueci um pouco esse fato e me concentrei em me organizar, hoje depois da aula tinha que espiar o Convite do Naruto pra Hinata, depois ir para o ensaio, ir pra casa...

- Sr. Mitsashi!

Droga, porque os professores gostam de me chamar quando estou pensando?

- Sim?

- Esta prestando atenção na explicação?

- Hã... Sim?

- Ótimo- Ele se virou para a turma – Depois da explicação, vocês responderam questões na lousa. A senhorita Mitsashi será a primeira a responder

Os professores me amam...

A partir daí eu comecei a prestar atenção na explicação. Células não são minha praia, mas deu pra entender e responder a pergunta no final .Depois fiquei olhando pela janela enquanto professor chamava outras pessoas responder

Foi quando ouvi uma exclamação de boa parte das pessoas. Olhei para o meu lado e um ser que e meu par chamado Hyuuga Neji não estava sentado la . Então olhei para onde todas as pessoas da sala estavam olhando, a lousa...

Eu não acredito!

Não acredito...

Eu não acredito que o preguiçoso do Shikamaru convidou a Temari na frente de toda a sala! Sim Temari! Aquela que bate em quem cruzar seu caminho!

Então a porta se abriu e Neji entrou na sala com cara de paisagem, depois olhou pra lousa fez um sinal de positivo pro Shikamaru, sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado. Agora fazia sentido! Ele ajudou o preguiçoso no convite! Por isso ele foi falar com o professor...

Droga! Porque ele não me contou antes? Será que e legal ficar guardando segredos de mim?

.

.

.

Depois da aula, fui para o fundo da escola perto do grande pinheiro espionar o pedido do Naruto a Hinata, e arrastei a Rin junto comigo. Chegamos la e nos escondemos atrás de uns arbustos.

- Eles vão demorar muito? – Rin perguntou

- Não sei! Aquele idiota deve ter esqueci!

Ok. Tem grandes chances de isso acontecer, mas ele realmente gosta dela ele não ia falhar dessa vez.

- OLHA ELE ALI!

- Não grita Rin!

- Desculpe – ela sussurrou

Naruto ficou parado na frente do pinheiro inquieto, andando em circulo

- E agora? Vamos la falar com ele ? – Eu perguntei sussurrando para a Rin

- Não, olha quem esta vindo ali! – Ela apontou para a esquerda aonde Hinata vinha andando timidamente.

Hinata parou em frente ao Naruto e estava vermelha provavelmente ia começar a gaguejar:

- O-ola Na-na-naruto-kun...

-O-oi Hinatinha

Estavam ambos vermelhos

- B-bom eu te chamei aqui – ele continuou- e por que... Por que...

- Tenten! Tenten!-Rin me cutucava feito uma louca- Olha! – Ela apontou pra Direita aonde Uchiha Sasuke vinha na direção de Naruto e Hinata – Droga ele vai estragar tudo!

- Impeça ele! – Eu falei, o que soou mais como ordem e Rin me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida – Vai! Ele vai estragar tudo!

- Palavrinha mágica?

- Rin agora não e hora!

- Então vai você u.u

-... Por favor?!

- Hora Tenten porque você não disse antes? – Sínica!

Ela saiu se abaixando atrás dos arbustos para que nem Naruto nem Hinata a vicem, quando chegou perto do Uchiha o puxou com tudo pela gola da camisa para os arbustos. Ele ficou surpreso e quase gritou mais ela tapou a boca dele antes.

Uau Rin leva jeito para seqüestradora.

Ela arrastou o Uchiha ate onde eu estava. Ele se debatia igual peixe fora d'água

- mhe shouheota!

- Rin, acho melhor tirar a mão da boca dele... – eu disse

- A claro – ela chegou no ouvido dele e sussurrou – Agora eu vou tirar a mão lentamente e você _não_ vai gritar . Entendeu?! – Ela tirou a mão

- HAAA...

Sasuke ia começar a gritar mais Rin se jogou em cima dele e fechou sua boca com a mão denovo. Minha preocupação não foi o jeito que ela caiu em cima dele – convenhamos, eu pensaria besteira se não soubesse o que realmente tinha acontecido – e sim me preocupei se o casal do outro lado tinha escutado algo . Por sorte eles estavam tão concentrados na conversa que não escutaram nada

- Sai de cima de mim sua louca – O Uchiha sussurrou – Não faz melhor... Pode ficar!

- Abusado! – Rin deu um tapa na cara dele e depois saiu de cima – O que você queria aqui uchiha ?!

-Aii, isso doeu. Queria falar com o Naruto, pra ele falar pra Hinata que eu quero convidar a amiga dela pro baile!

- A Tenten já tem par – Ela respondeu

- Já tenho? – eu perguntei surpresa

- Mas você não tem par?

- Não, quem disse isso?

Ela arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu nervosamente:

- E verdade hehe quem disse? Que cabeça a minha hehe...

- Rin? – eu perguntei desconfiada – o que você esta escondendo de mim?

- E-e-eu, nadaaa, nadica de nada, nadinha mesmo...

- Como você mente mal...

- Ei sem querer interromper mais já interrompendo – O Uchiha interrompeu – Rin, e você que eu quero levar pro baile...

- WHAT?! – Eu e ela gritamos em uníssono

- Shiiiiu quietas! – Sasuke advertiu sussurrando- Eles vão ouvir! Vocês mesmas vão estragar o próprio plano

Felizmente, eles apenas olharam e depois voltaram a ficar vermelhos e conversar. E eu sem entender nada da parte _" ela já tem um par "_

- Sasuke, você não ia com a Haruno? – Rin perguntou sussurrando

- Não, ela vai com o Sai – ele respondeu

- Então eu sou segunda opção?

- Eu nunca disse que ia convidar ela...

-Não foi o que disse, mais foi o que quis dizer...

- Mais eu...

- Ei vocês dois parem – eu os cortei – vocês querem-me falar que historia e essa de que eu já tenho par?

-Ora Mitsashi, e claro que quem vai te convidar e o... – Sasuke ia terminar a frase quando Rin se joga em cima dele novamente

- Shiiiu! Idiota!

- Que foi? ... Haaaa ela ainda não sab...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ALGUEM ME AJUDAA!

Nós reconhecemos essa voz que tinha gritado. Era a voz do...

-Naruto?

Nos levantamos rapidamente de traz dos arbustos e corremos para perto do pinheiro onde Hinata estava desmaia no chão e Naruto tentava a abanar com as mãos

- Dobe o que você fez?!

.

.

.

Depois do ensaio fui para casa. Hinata tinha apenas desmaido de felicidade, e quando acordou aceitou ir com Naruto para o baile. Rin mandou Sasuke esperar ate amanha para dar a resposta. Acho que ela pedira ao pai dela, depois vai ter que falar com a mãe dela porque eles são separados e Rin ia ficar uma semana depois da peça na casa/mansão de sua mãe. Sim, a mãe dela é rica, milionária, sei la . Ela e uma socialite famosa e grande empresaria do país.

Rin nunca gostou de falar disso porque a incomoda, ela geralmente odeia ir para a casa/mansão de sua mãe. Maori (mãe dela) faz ela se vestir como uma bonequinha de luxo, a obriga a ir a festas da alta sociedade e não queria a deixar morar com seu pai, e ainda não quer. Quase a colocou em uma escola para moças Alta Sociedade no primeiro ano, mas o pai de Rin, Kotaru, não deixou. E eles quase entraram em processo judicial.

Meus pais eram um pouco mais calmos, evitavam brigar na minha frente sempre tentavam agradar um ao outro e quase nunca me obrigavam a ir onde eu não queria.

Entrei em casa não vi ninguém, mas senti o cheiro de lasanha no forno. Larguei minha bolsa no sofá e fui ate a cozinha, ninguém la também . E a lasanha parecia já estar no ponto. Então desliguei o forno e fui para o segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos e os banheiros.

Fui para a porta no fim do corredor, o quarto dos meus pais. Bati na porta e entrei.

- Mãe, pai, o que vocês estão fazendo?

Meus pais estavam olhando alguma coisa no notebook. Depois minha mãe me olhou e sorriso

- Querida – Seu sorriso se alargou – nos vamos viajar domingo!

_Continua..._

**OOOooooOOO**

Olas desculpem a demora pra postar, vida corrida u.u

E também desanima não receber reviews. Mas enquanto tiver pessoas lendo vale a pena. Obrigado a Wonderje por nunca esquecer de deixar uma review ^^

Bjim :33


End file.
